Forever Eclipse
by Purple.x.Krypotnite
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen in Breaking Dawn if Bella did not get turned into a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I'm so glad you decided to read this. It's my first fanfic so I hope it's all okay.

I'm a huge fan of the Twilight saga.(: ha.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this, just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also--The title, It's Forever Eclipse. This stands for how Edward refuses to make Bella a vampire, so she is left in the dark--like a Solar Eclipse. I know the title doesn't sound _too _original, but it works.

Anyways, comment/review, please.(:

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I awoke with a start, I was unsure what day it is, or what really happened. All I remember is going into birth. And then my mind flipped to the baby. Where was he? Or she? Right now I didn't care the sex of our child, I just wanted to see it.

"My baby..." I wasn't sure if I was saying it out loud or not, but I thought I was.

I thought my eyes were open, but all I saw was darkness. So I opened my eyes, and I saw a blur of things. My head felt like it was spinning, around and around. I looked around the spinning room for my baby, Edward, or even Rosalie, but I saw none of them. And that's when I heard them.

"...She's searching for her."

Her? Who's her? Could it be my baby? Of course not, I mean, I was almost positive I would give birth to a baby boy.

"We can't let Bella have her yet, we don't know if she's stable."

Maybe...maybe my baby was a girl....But....Why would they keep my baby from me?

"Why?" I kept repeating out loud. I couldn't stop saying it, and I sounded like I was getting louder.

"Bella, honey, shh. You'll wake her up."

I knew his voice anywhere, but who was I going to wake up? Finally, my head stopped spinning, and I was laying on a metal table. Standing in the doorway was Alice, Carlisle, and Edward. It suddenly became clear-Who wanted me to have my baby, and who wasn't sure I could handle it.

"Edward, where is he?"

"Bella, who are you talking about? Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob are downstairs. Carlisle is right here."

I started shaking my head. The only thought that ran through my head, I didn't want. Did my baby die?

"Bella, honey, are you feeling okay?"

I did what I could, I nodded my head and tears started to roll down the cheeks.

Between my blurred vision, and people rushing to my side, I became dizzy again. I held my head in between my hands.

"S-s-stop moving." I muttered, and it seemed like everybody froze. Well, everybody but one person. Edward kneeled down beside me.

"Bella, you need to tell me whats wrong."

"He died didn't he?"

"Who are you talking about?"

I realized they had no idea who I was talking about. It all made sense to me, so I saw no reason to say it out loud.

"My baby, Edward. Our baby died, didn't he?"

It got quiet. I didn't like the quiet. I felt like screaming. The silence told me that our baby died, and they didn't know how to tell me. I could feel tears coming again.

"Bella." That was all he said. He laughed at the end though. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It was more of a reassuring squeeze, then of a confirming squeeze.

"What?" It came out sharper then I had intended.

Edward had started laughing again. It was so irritating. I just wish he would tell me.

"Would you stop laughing and just tell me?" I tried to make it sound calmer, I wasn't sure it worked.

"Honey, our baby is alive."

Those five simple words made me tear up again. Only this time, for joy. I was going to be a mother! But wait, why did Edward seem so confused when I asked him where our baby was?

"But....you seemed confused when I asked you?" It sounded more like a question. I was beginning to get more confused.

"That is correct."

"Why?" It was all I could ask. Yet, it was enough. I decided to close my eyes. My head was beginning to hurt from all of this confusion.

"You said he."

His short responses were getting annoying. And my head already hurt. I didn't feel like figuring out the second meaning in all of his words. Then it suddenly hit me.

"Girl.....We had a baby girl...." It was more intended for myself. I was confused, so I was sure I thought this to myself.

"Yes."

It was his answer. It was all I needed to hear. I was sure I was crying by now.

Suddenly Rosalie came into view. "Edward I-Oh, Bella! I wasn't aware you were awake."

I nodded, and then I saw it. In Rosalie's arms was a little girl. She was the prettiest thing ever. She looked very human. She also reminded me of two people. Renee and Edward. I realized that girl was mine. The girl Rosalie was holding was mine and Edward's child.

"Rose...."

"Yes?"

"Is that...." The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. It seemed she understood what I was trying to say since she answered anyways.

"Yes."

Before I knew it, she jumped out of Rosalie's arms and ran over to me. It all happened so fast. I thought I was going to hold her, but Alice was in front of me, holding my baby.

"Alice?" It was a question. I knew she knew what I meant.

Alice looked at Carlisle, like what she said was going to hurt my feelings. Carlisle only nodded.

"Bella, we're not sure she is...safe. We don't want her to hurt you, so we all agreed to keep her away from you....Just until your strong enough to care for her, and we've taught her what not to do."

"I.....Can't......hold her?" The words came out. That was all that mattered. But the words sounded funny to me placed in that order.

"It's best you should leave." Carlisle nodded at Edward's words and everyone left the room, except for Edward.

"Bella, it's for the best."

I knew that. I knew what they said was true. She was part Vampire....I just didn't know which part. Even if everyone else did. But it still hurt. I wasn't aloud to hold my child. I barely got to see her. I mean, she already looked two! Wait...Two? How long was I out? Panic raced through me as my heart rate accelerated. Edward must have noticed.

"What is it?"

"H-h-how long was I asleep?"

"A week and three days?"

"But...." I replayed the scene in my head. I could have sworn she was two.

"What?"

"She...looks...two?" My words came out separated, like each was it's own sentence.

Edward grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Bella, we think because she's a vampire hybrid, she will still grow, but more rapidly then a _normal_ human baby."

Normal. That word hung in my head. Normal was anything other than this. Normal was anything other than my baby. But, what was normal anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Edward playing with my hair. I didn't remember falling asleep. I looked around and noticed we were in his room. I didn't remember even being in his room either. I looked at him, and he smiled my favorite smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

He kissed my hair. "Good morning, Love."

"Morning."

I was still tired. I wasn't sure why though. I was sure in the past two weeks I had gotten enough sleep. I yawned anyways and sat up. Edward was already sitting up next to me.

"I don't remember falling asleep."

"You were laying on the couch talking to Alice and you fell asleep. So I carried you up here and layed with you."

The thought of Edward carrying me up here and laying with me while I slept made me smile. Then I smelled food.

"That smells good...." I inhaled a deep breath as the smell of food entered my nose.

Edward smiled, like he was waiting for me to realize something important.

"Wait...Food? In the Cullen's home?"

He laughed at my expression and he stood up. He helped me up and we walked down stairs. As we went farther into the house, and closer to the kitchen, the smell of food became stronger. As we walked into the kitchen Edward pulled a chair out for me and I sat down. He sat down across from me.

"Edw-" I was cut off with Alice's voice.

"I'm working on it." She already had a cup of orange juice in her hand, and she placed it in front of me. Of course Alice would know what I was going to ask for.

"Alice, I'm sure I could have gotten it for Bella."

Alice smiled at him and went about cooking with Esme.

"You don't have to cook for me, I can do that myself."

"I insist." Alice said, not turning around to face me.

I smiled. Esme reminded me so much of my mother. Esme basically was mother. She cared for me like I was her child. She always seemed to know what I would want, even though she was a Vampire and I was a human. She took care of me like Renee did, just with less insane ideas.

"You guys didnt have to do this, but thank you anyways."

"Dear, it's not a problem." Esme smiled and placed a plate in front of me. On it were sausage, eggs, and toast. I took a drink of my orange juice and began to eat my food.

Suddenly Alice stood still, and she glanced at Edward who immediately understood.

"Esme, will you get the door?" Edward said calmly.

Esme nodded, and closed the door. She obviously understood too.

Just then, a little girl ran up to the door, only to find it closed. Rosalie ran up behind her, scooping her up in her arms and carrying her away.

"She got away from Rose." Alice said. It all became obvious to me: Alice had a vision my child got away, Edward read her mind, and then told Esme to close the door so she wouldn't come in here. I looked down at my food and began to eat again. My little girl was two weeks old, and I haven't touched her yet. Edward must have read my expression, and soon enough, he was seated next to me.

"Bella." It was all he said and he tilted my chin up. I forced a small smile and looked back down. Esme came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You can have her soon, Bella." Alice said. I simply nodded and finished eating what I could.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

I sat in Edward's room, reading a book while he sat behind me and started playing with my hair again.

"Am I distracting you?"

"No." I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to see my baby. Plus I had a major headache for whatever reason.

"Bella, you can't always be sad."

"I'm not."

"You're a terrible liar."

I didn't want to lie to Edward again, even though he'd know I was. So I was relieved when someone knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Bella, be nicer. Come in."

Jacob appeared in the doorway. "Bella, that was awful rude. You really hurt my feelings." He say playfully and sat next to me on the floor as Edward walked downstairs. I shrugged an apology and began reading again when Jacob took the book from my hands.

"Jake, give it back. I was reading that." I was beginning to get slightly irritated. Why wouldn't people let me read? And why wasn't I aloud to just be upset for awhile?

"You can't honestly be reading this."

"Well I was." I lied. I just wanted to tell everyone I was doing something. They always wanted to do something and I always wanted to stay home. It was aggravating, having people tell me I should do something instead of just sitting here.

Jacob stood up. He seemed so much taller than normal, considering I was sitting on the floor infront of Edward's couch. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up so I was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You have a phone call."

I could feel the shock on my face as the words soaked in. Someone wants to talk to me. I began to realize that I was now smiling.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?"

I couldn't say anything so I just waved back at him and walked down the stairs. Alice must have seen me coming as she handed me my cell phone, threw a small smile, and quickly went back to whatever she was doing. I was beginning to get annoyed. Alice was doing everything to keep me upstairs. I was so angry I forgot about the phone call until I heard someone talking on the phone.

"Bella? Bella, are you there? Hello?"

I quickly put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Uh, hi." I couldn't pick out the voice but I was sure it was female.

"Bella, I was so worried! You haven't replied to my Emails in **months!** Plus you haven't called me!"

Oh. Now I knew who it was. Renee.

"Mom, you didn't have to be so worried."

"I guess not." She gave a small embarrassed chuckle.

We talked for hours, it felt good to talk to my mom again. Her voice reminded me of Arizona. Bright, sunshine, and hot. Alice came upstairs with a huge smile on her face and Edward standing behind her.

"Mom, I have to go. And don't worry, I'll call you more often."

"Alright."

And I hung up the phone.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Do you want to meet your daughter, Bella?" Alice asked me, still smiling.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Author's Note: **This chapter was easily written. It flowed right from my hands. I think I was done with it in ten minutes. Anyways, I enjoyed writing it. And thanks to my dear friend, Shanna. Without her encouragement, I'm not sure Chapter Two would be out right now.(: Chapter Three is already done, but I will not post it until April 23 or 25. Whichever. Anyways, please review!!(:


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked. I was finally getting to see _my _Renesmee after three weeks of not being aloud to be around her. I was so excited! A small smile played on my lips as I simply nodded, I didn't think I would be able to talk. Alice saw how happy I was and smiled. On Edward's face, you could tell he was having some doubts about this. But at the time, I didn't care. I'd yell at him for it later.

"Let's go." I had managed to say.

"Bella...." Alice's expression suddenly became somewhat disappointing to me. "We were actually going to hunt and then take you to see her."

"Oh...Well, okay....." I tried to be happy about it, I didn't want them to not hunt because of my selfish wants to see my baby.

Alice nodded and began to walk down stairs then she turned around when she didn't hear Edward following her.

"I would like to talk to Bella." Edward said, turning towards me.

She nodded and gracefully disappeared down the stairs, to tell the other.

"What is it, Edward?"

"We are going to hunt in small groups, this way someone is always with you. But please try not to hurt yourself while I'm away, Love."

I nodded and Edward leaned down to kiss me. When our lips locked, mine molded around his lips, as they gently crushed mine. Edward pulled away and smiled. "Have fun."

I smiled back and He then left and followed Alice downstairs. Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob then entered my room. I wasn't sure how well this was going to work out. Rose and Jake never really got along. Maybe after I had Renesmee and they both took care her, maybe they were getting along now. There was definitely hope, right?

I decided to change the subject, maybe if I brought it up they would go back to hating each other. "So who's hunting first?"

"Edward, Alice and Jasper." Emmett answered and then leaned up against the door way, as if blocking me in.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Watching Renesmee." Rosalie answered, disgusted like she should be the one to be watching her. Jacob shot her a look that I didn't understand at all, but it seemed like it read, 'No, _I _should be down there.' Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You're keeping secrets from me?" I asked, I didn't know if i sounded surprised or not. I was hoping I did.

Jacob now looked nervous, and I wasn't quiet sure why, or what it meant. "Uh, Bells, I'll tell you later...."

Emmett chuckled, obviously aware of what was happening, while I reminded out of the circle. It was frustrating. I wish _I _was the one who could read minds, I'm sure I would have figured it out by now.

"Rose, Emmett, your turn!" I heard Alice's voice float upstairs.

Rosalie turned on the balls of her feet and was soon by Emmett's side. I must admit, they do make a good couple. They then soon were down the stairs, including Jacob. Jacob was lucky. He got out of telling me his secret this time. Esme, and Carlisle were coming up the stairs. It was officially their turn to baby sit me.

Esme sat next to me, while Carlisle sat on her other side.

"This must feel terrible. Being kept away from you own child." Esme said, very sympathetic.

"It's not so bad. I get to see her soon though, right?" I tried to sound happy. Worrying Esme was the last thing I wanted to do.

Carlisle nodded, a small smile on his face. Edward was now standing in the doorway, obviously listening to our conversation. "Esme, Carlisle. You can go now."

Esme smiled sweetly. "See you downstairs soon." And then they were both gone.

Edward sat down next to me, and wrapped his icy arm around my shoulders.

I looked up at him. "Tell me about her."

Edward smiled, "She's warm-blooded. Her heartbeat runs a little bit faster than a humans. Her temperature is a little bit hotter than usual, too. She sleeps."

"Really?"

"Very well for a newborn. The only parents in the world who don't need sleep, and our child already sleeps through the night." He chuckled slightly at his own joke.

The way he said _our child_ made Renesmee seem more real already.

"She has **exactly** your color eyes. They're so beautiful." Edward smiled.

"And the vampire parts?"

"Her skin seems about as impenetrable as ours. And her diet, well, she prefers to drink blood. Carlisle continues to try to persuade her to drink baby formula, too, but she doesn't have much patience with it."

I blinked at him, shocked. He made it seem they we're holding conversations with her. "Persuade her?"

"She's intelligent, shocking so, and progressing at an immense pace. Thought, she doesn't speak-yet-she communicates quite effectively."

"Doesn't. Speak. _Yet_." The last word made me cringe, I wanted to question him how long I was out for again. "What do you mean she communicates effectively?"

"It will be much easier for you to....see for yourself. It's rather difficult to describe."

My mind wondered, what was Edward talking about? I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer, so I changed the subject. "Why is Jacob still here? Why should he have to suffer more?"

"Jacob isn't suffering. Though I might be willing to change his condition." Edward added.

"Edward! He has given up everything to protect us. How can you say that?"

"You'll see exactly how I can say that. I promised him I would let him explain, but I doubt you'll see it much differently than I do."

"Explain what?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "I promised."

"Edward, I don't understand." I was beginning to get really frustrated.

"Do you want to see your baby, Bella?" Esme's face was kind, loving. The frustration I had just moments ago, was now gone. I nodded and Edward took my hand, leading me downstairs.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter was shorter, but please work with me. Okay, I'm trying to make this as much as Breaking Dawn as flipping possible. Yes, I know I re-wrote somethings Stephenie did. I do not claim to own those parts. I used pages 429, 430 and 434 to help write this chapter. Anyways, keep reading. Pretty please review!!!!(:

**Another Author's Note**: I'm currently unsure of what to do. Shanna is currently the only one reviewing. And don't get me wrong, because I freaking love her, but I'm unsure if people actually like this fanfic or not..... Even a bad review would be nice, to tell me what to work on.... Anyways, I'll update within the next few days since I know this one is much shorter. Around 300 words shorter to be approximate.... But... Back to my point. Please, please, review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived into the living room, Rosalie was sitting on the couch holding Renesmee, facing the staircase, while Jacob sat next to Rosalie. Only Alice and Esme were seated, and they were on the other couch sitting next to each other. Emmett was standing at the other end of the couch Rose was sitting on, Jasper stood next to the end of couch were Alice was seated, and Carlisle stood by the bottom of the stairs. As we walked down stairs, it was awkward, seeing the Cullen's like this, especially including Jacob with them. They never acted like this, it was strange. And it was even stranger to be apart of.

I could feel the tension in the room and I didn't want to make any sudden movements, it seemed like any sudden movements and everything would fall apart, like it was all a dream. I finally decided to walk slowly past Carlisle and over to Emmett. I looked up at him for some sign of life in this room. He simply nodded, obviously edging me forward. I gave him a smile, I wasn't sure if I could move forward. Suddenly Edward was a step in front of me, pulling my arm forward, as if to help me move closer to Rosalie. I had been unaware, but he apparently was beside me the whole time.

"Bella, love, you can go see her." His words made it seem so small, going over and holding my baby. But this was something much bigger. I was actually getting to hold my baby for the first time. No, I was getting to hold_ our_ baby for the first time.

I nodded and took the steps forward that I needed to, to be standing in front of Rosalie. She stood up and so did Jacob. Why did he seem so protective of her? I wasn't sure, nor did I want to know yet. I wasn't exactly ready to focus on it yet. My little girl was stretching an arm out towards me, she _immediately_ had my _absolute attention._ She looked weeks, even months old. Maybe even _years_ by now. She kept reaching for me, her bronze colored hair falling in ringlets around her face and shoulders. She reached back to touch Rose's throat. Rosalie nodded, "Yes, that's her."

"Renesmee." I mumbled the name I thought of awhile ago, and it seemed as soon as she heard my voice, she struggled in Rosalie's arms. Rosalie wrapped her arms around her tighter, as if she didn't ever want to let go.

"Rose....Can I...hold her?" I asked. My voice seemed unsteady, even to myself.

She glanced at Carlisle, then nodded. I reached my arms out, putting them exactly where I knew they would fit best as I gently pulled her toward me. Rosalie let her arms drop, as if she was sad to let go. At the same time, Renesmee deliberately reached to touch my face. I saw an image of me, covered in blood and sweat. My face was twisted and ravaged. Then it disappeared, as Renesmee's hand fell from my face, and she smiled her small, dimpled smile.

"What...was..._that?_" I stammered. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming, or if it was real?

"What did she show you?" Rosalie asked, obviously curious to know what Renesmee 'showed' me.

"_She_ showed me that?" I was sure I sounded surprised.

"I told you it was rather difficult to explain, but quite effective as means of communication go." Edward murmured.

"I looked terrible." I replayed the image over and over again in my head, as if on repeat. I couldn't help but notice that it looked like I was looking at myself, from another person's eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about how beat up I looked to them; Jacob, Edward, Jasper...and the rest of the Cullens.

"It was the only memory she had of you."

"But, _how_ did she do it?"

Carlisle was one now talking. "It's almost as if she's doing the _opposite_ of what Edward and Alice do. It's definitely an interesting twist."

Edward nodded in agreement. I nodded, and looked down at my beautiful baby in my arms. I knew they were going on about the possibilities, but I didn't care. I was staring at the most gorgeous face in the world, and staring into her chocolate eyes. Edward was right, she _did_ have my eyes.

"I remember you, too." I told her as I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead. I hadn't realized Jacob was standing in front of me. I didn't realize he was touching Renesmee either.

"What is your problem, Jacob?" I growled. I didn't like the idea of him having his hands all over her.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob." Edward hissed at him. "Don't ruin this moment for Bella." He added.

"I'll help him toss you out, dog." Rosalie promised. " I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Obviously, their relationship had not changed. If anything, it had obviously gotten **worse.** Well, my wish was now tossed out the window.

I glared at Jacob, trying to piece together all of his weird behaviors together. What could have happened while I was unconscious that would soften him so much toward the reason for it's necessity? Or why he would keep secrets from me, such as he did earlier?

As I puzzled over it and all of the possibilities, I watched him stare at Renesmee. He stared at her like...like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

"_No!_" I gasped.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I did use some of the things Stephenie wrote in my story. You can find these in the pages **444-448 of Breaking Dawn.** As I said before, I do **not** own, or claim to own anything Stephenie wrote. I'm trying to make this as much as Breaking Dawn as I possibly could, with out totally stealing the whole idea of it. I obviously do not own Twilight, or any of the saga. Because if I did, do you think I would be writing my own fanfics? I think not. Chapter 5 or 6 will have a twist, thanks to a comment from . I can't wait to write it.(: Anyways, please review.(:

**Tiny Side Note:** My last chapter brought my all my views!!! I just got a record for my views! I was **so** happy.(: _Please_ keep viewing....And _please,_ share with your friends. It's not nice to keep things yourself. Lol. JK(: **I love all my fans.(:**

**~Much love.(: **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FANS MEAN _ALOT_ TO ME!!!!****


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose, take Renesmee." I gritted through my teeth.

She held her hands out and Jacob handed her my daughter, _as if_ I wanted him to touch her right now anyways. Rosalie and Jacob backed away at once.

"Edward, let go of me..._Now_." I knew I shouldn't have talked to Edward like that, considering he wouldn't like it much. But I was too furious at Jacob to really care right now.

He hesitated, as if not sure to listen to me… or to ignore me and try to hold me back from _accidentally_ hurting my best friend, which I knew I would probably regret later.

"Go stand by Renesmee," I suggested, trying to get him to let me go. I really didn't want to get in an argument with him, considering I_ knew_ I would lose that battle and I didn't need Alice to tell me _that_.

After a bit of deliberating, he let go. Edward seemed like he didn't want to at first, so I guess my persuading skills must be improving, or maybe he didn't want to argue either.

"You didn't." I found myself walking towards Jacob, almost stalking him, as if I were the predator and he was my prey.

"It's not something I can control." He was backing away, his palms in the air, as if he had just been caught doing illegal drugs or murder. But this was _ten times worse_ then any of that. He would get out of jail _eventually_. But this, this was something I'd make sure that would last a _lifetime_.

"You stupid _mutt!_ How could _you?!_" I demanded.

Jacob was backed out the front door now, as I stalked him. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of _one time,_ and you already think you have some _moronic wolfy claim_ to her? She's _mine_**.**" I growled. Jacob, of all people! He was telling me that _my_Renesmee was 'destined' to be his? I didn't know what to think.

Jacob retreated across the lawn, as he tried to reason with me. "I can share."

"Pay up." Emmett said. If I hadn't been so furious, I would have laughed. Emmett always seemed to know how to lighten the mood, weather it would be with a bet, or some sort of smart remark.

"Have you lost your mind? How dare _you imprint_ on _my_ baby!"

"It was involuntary!" Jacob was now backing into the trees. Now he wasn't alone anymore, two huge wolves appeared, taking his flanks on both sides. _Seth and Leah__. _I was sure I heard Leah growl at me.

"Bella, would you_ try _to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob was begging me. I didn't even know what I was going to do, now that I thought about it.

"Why _should_ I listen?" I demanded.

"Because you're the one who told me to do this. Do you remember? You said we _belonged_in each others lives, right? That we were _family_. You said that was how you and I were _supposed to be_. So.... now we are. It's what _you_ wanted."

I was furious. Not only was he using my words, but he was using them against me! "You think you'll be part of my family as my _son-in-law?!_"

"Edward, you should really stop her. She'll be unhappy if she hurts Jacob." Esme said, worry found deep in her voice.

"How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out loud!" Jacob said, as if I didn't know that.

"That's my point!" I yelled.

"I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? I only want her to be _safe and happy_. It's not so different than what _you_ want." Jacob was now half shouting at me, and half reasoning with me.

"Stay away from _her_."

"I can't do that!"

"Try. Starting _now_."

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me to be around while you were pregnant with her? How hard it was to be apart? That's her. From the _beginning. _We _had_ to be together, even then."

I began to understand a little bit, I remembered. It seemed since I've had Renesmee, those feelings have changed, though. Was he expecting his explanation to be enough for me? A little clarification to make everything okay?

"Run while you still can."

"C'mon Bells! Nessie likes me, too!" He pointed out.

"_What_....did you call _her_?"

Jacob began to look sheepish, like he did something he shouldn't have and he knew it. "Well, her name is _kind of_ a mouthful", he mumbled, "and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster__?!"_

"Bella, I…please forgive me?" Jacob begged. I was sure he looked almost as if he were going to break down in tears. I decided to soften up a bit. He didn't have any part of imprinting anyway, did he? And he was still my friend.

"Fine." I took a small step backwards, giving him his space. Seth and Leah seemed to understand as they both relaxed a bit.

Jacob smiled my favorite smile and pulled me in for a hug. "Jake, ow! You're crushing me!"

Jacob laughed and let go. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said, and smiled up at him.

As we walked inside, something I've never thought of before, finally hit me like a brick. I stopped immediately in the doorway and Edward automatically turned to look at me. "Bella?"

'How…?' I thought I said it out loud. Maybe I didn't, because Edward just kept looking at me, without saying a word.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "How?"

"How what?" Edward seemed confused. I felt stupid. Like he was supposed to know what I was talking about.

"How did….I survive?"

Edward must have known what I was talking about as soon as I said that. I thought I saw a look flash across his face. I wasn't sure what it showed. Maybe I was just making things up. I did start to feel a bit weird. Maybe I should lie down. "Bella, let's take you to Carlisle."


	6. Chapter 6

"What is Carlisle going to do for me?" I asked as Edward pulled me into the house. I was totally and utterly confused, yet very curious to see what Carlisle had to say.

"Carlisle, Bella has a question." Although Carlisle was in the other room, I knew he would hear.

Within the next second, Carlisle was staring at me. "Yes, Bella?"

I didn t know how to begin my sentence. How do you ask a vampire how you survived during birth of your vampire hybrid? "Why..."

I changed my mind. I didn't like that beginning for my sentence. 'How' seemed like a better choice of words. "How did I survive?"

Carlisle was too confused, uncertain of how to begin. "Bella, we're not exactly sure. We do know however, that if Renesmee had been stronger you wouldn't have."

"Why didn't you transform me, though?"

"Edward did everything in his power to keep you alive without turning you into a vampire. We're not sure how he did it. We all know why though."

He loves me. It made sense but he should have just changed me. It was what I wanted. I was an adult now; I could do what I wanted. So why did he refuse? Carlisle must have read my expression because he said, "You will have to talk to him about that."

I simply nodded as Carlisle walked out of the room. I looked at Edward and he automatically knew what I was going to say. "Love, we've talked about this."

"Why won't you do it?"

"Bella," He began softly, but I cut him off.

"You said my one condition was to marry you. I did that. Why won't you do it?"

"Bella, can we not discuss this right now?" He held my hands in his. I looked down at our intwined hands and couldn't help but wonder why he had choosen me.

"Why?" I was distracted. If he was aiming for me to forget our little discussion, it had worked.

"Esme has something to give to us." I looked at Edward with a funny expression. I was once again confused. I sighed, if he would've actually turned me into a vampire, confusion would have definitely been my power.

Edward laughed at my expression and then I pouted playfully. "Cheer up, love."

I sighed. Esme didn t have to get us anything, but it was no use arguing. Edward would win and we would eventually get it anyways. Plus, I was pretty curious as to what she did want to give us, so I gave in. "What is it?"

Esme smiled, she was now standing in the living room. She was obviously happy that I was interested in what she to give us. "You'll see."

Esme took my hand and led me out the front door. As we started walking into the forest I was more interested to where we were heading then before. "Where are we going?"

Edward chuckled. "Always so impatient."

I laughed with him. As we began walking deeper into the forest I was beginning to get really curious. What could be out here that Esme would give us? We then walked into a sudden clearing and a beautiful cottage stood before us. I was shocked. Could she really want to give us this?

Esme must have read my expression as she smiled and nodded.

I quickly hugged her. "It's so pretty, Esme!"

"I'm glad you like it." She returned the hug. Esme then took my hand and placed something in it. As she let go of my hand, I opened it. Inside of it was a key. I looked at it for a few seconds. For being a key, it was very pretty. It resembled the house, old but still beautiful in every way.

"You may go inside." She said.

I looked at Edward and he took my hand and led me to the door. I fumbled around as I tried to unlock the door. I finally got the key in the hole and I turned it. The door seemed to be unlocked now, so I pushed the door open. I gasped. The inside was even prettier than the outside, and I wasn't sure how that could be. The living room was a small stone room. The floor consisted of a quilt of smooth and flat stones. The ceiling was low, but I didn t mind. The walls were a mix of warm wood and stone mosaics. The fireplace was in the corner and held the remains of fire. Driftwood was slowing burning in it.

"It's just so....so pretty!" I didn t know what else to say.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella." I guess I didn t realize that Esme was standing behind us so when I turned around and saw her, I was a little bit surprised. Esme was smiling, she was obviously thrilled I loved the present.

"Wait, why did you give this to me?"

Edward looked away. "Don t you want to see the rest?"

"But, okay." Edward led me down a narrow stone hallway. It had small arches in the ceiling. It resembled a castle. I couldn t believe this was ours. Edward showed me an empty room with wooden floors. Renesmee's room, I guessed.

I looked in and nodded, I guessed the cottage was built after Renesmee, so they didn t have much time for her room.

We continued walked down the hallway. This is our room. Esme thought she should try to bring some of her island to us.

The bed was white, and very big. The wood floors matched that of Renesmee s room. The walls were the same color of that of a sunny day, and the back wall had glass doors that led into a small hidden garden. A round pond as smooth as a mirror, was edged with shiny stones, and surrounded by roses.

I didn't say anything. It was breathtaking, I couldn't say anything. I looked for Esme, afraid she would think I didn t like it, but I couldn t find her.

"Where did she go?"

"She wanted us to have some alone time."

"Oh."


End file.
